KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 November 2015
01:54:43 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:54:48 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:15 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:34 Hi Scooty 01:55:53 Hi 01:55:59 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 01:56:00 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 01:56:14 Hi 01:56:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:56:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:20 Hi 23:13:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:07 *screams like a woman* 23:14:08 (epic) 23:14:19 *Crawls on Danny's back* AWAY WE GO!!! :D 23:14:29 D: 23:14:36 /me devours the Teen bot 23:14:43 -Runs like a horse in a big giant field.- =P 23:14:54 Hi Danny 23:15:06 Cuddles:OxX *looks at giovanni and begins to devour him* 23:15:10 i'll turn that horse to glue e-e 23:15:26 Sil: *she buys Skar some glue* 23:15:42 Skar is just jealous. u_u 23:15:56 then Danny walks off sassy like 23:16:10 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:11 lol 23:16:16 *I walk away in a trench coat and in leather gloves* 23:16:27 !hello Shot 23:16:27 Hello there, Shot 23:16:34 (epic) 23:16:48 -Walks off with my sassy arse.- 23:16:48 B) 23:16:58 No one messes with my horsey self, mate. 23:17:18 /me rips a phone book in half* 23:17:23 Lumina. I am now moving into your basement. *moves into Lumina's basement, puts a welcome mat by the door* 23:17:35 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:17:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:52 !hello *appears next to Shot* Hi 23:17:52 Hello there, *appears next to Shot* Hi 23:17:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:18:08 I'm such a troll 23:18:14 XD 23:18:18 (epic) 23:19:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:19:17 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:57 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:22 omg a troll DX *throws poofsy at teen and poofsy slaps teen with a waffle* 23:21:10 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:21:12 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:20 Sil: *she moves into Lumina's spare room* My room now! 23:21:23 poofsy: D:< waffle 23:21:26 /me devours Teen 23:21:57 *actions invalid* 23:22:06 Alice: wtf get out of my room *kicks SIl out of room* this spare room says "Alices' room" 23:22:06 (epic) 23:22:31 Sil: Hey, don't kick mah booty. 23:23:16 *stays in Lumina's basement* 23:23:17 Alice: nothingness. *Alice snaps fingers and Sil appears on the roof* 23:23:23 /me devours *action invalid* 23:24:19 Sil: *she folds a box around herself and goes to sleep* Boxes! 23:24:52 *the box melts suddenly around her* 23:24:59 Alice be nice 23:25:11 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:25:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:17 Sil you can sleep in the guest room, Alice can have that other room 23:25:50 Sil: *she's in her PJ's* PERVERT! *she slaps Teen with a extra large anti pervert pillow* 23:26:26 *action invalid as I am nowhere near her* 23:27:08 Sil: *she covers her body* Bloody pervert. 23:27:38 Troll yes I am. 23:27:43 Pervert no 23:28:04 I hope you look the word pervert up. 23:28:20 ^ 23:28:21 Sil: *she hides behind Lumina* 23:28:22 @ Si 23:28:26 Sil * 23:28:52 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:28:55 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:44 sil you can have the guest room,yknow? 23:30:42 Sil: *she nods and telaports into her Mangle form and runs to the guest room after jumping into the vents* 23:31:19 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:31:21 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:25 https://40.media.tumblr.com/a9e402094b2575a2bbe5182bdd305775/tumblr_nvckfnmOdD1uf7g6ho1_540.png 23:32:31 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 23:32:38 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:33:32 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:10 Sil: *she cuddles her Foxy plushie* 23:34:16 -Throws balloons at Jj- :D 23:34:24 OMG I LOVE THESE (omg) 23:34:33 *rolls about them cutely and pops each one of them* 23:34:37 Cuddles:OxX *hops onto skars back* 23:34:57 *grabs cuddles an pets her* 23:34:58 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:35:01 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:17 Cuddles:OxX *purrs happily* you've captured me 23:35:18 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:36:09 Sil: *she stuffs Lumina into a human Mangle suit* 23:36:33 Cuddles:Oxx *Eating a hobo pie* 23:36:38 *Hands Skar a piece of my Bday Cupcake* 23:36:53 *eats it quilty* thanks you very much 23:37:13 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:37:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:22 AH forgot its your b-day, happy b-day skar 23:37:49 Sil: *she fires a Skar plushie at JJ* Happy birthday. 23:38:05 its not my birthday 23:38:20 i thought it was 23:39:07 Awww T^T Thank you *Hugs the plush* 23:39:34 It was nice calling you Jj! Hope you had an amazing BDAY! 23:39:43 Aww thanks for making me feel better:D 23:39:51 Good luck with your report 23:40:00 Thanks, I will need all the luck I can obtain. 23:40:04 Bye everyone. o/ 23:40:05 Q-Q you still get the gift,skar 23:40:09 Baiii <3 o/ 23:40:09 Sil: It's the only thing I can do right. 23:40:10 seeya danny 23:40:32 -!- DannyOltageBD has left Special:Chat. 23:40:36 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:42 *Sighs happily and sits on swing* x3 23:40:57 Malis push me >:T 23:41:20 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:41:23 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:36 Sil: *she jumpscares Lumina from the vents* 23:41:39 teen 23:41:42 https://41.media.tumblr.com/d04550cc31100b729d0c4fca46cb0bb5/tumblr_nv9b2uPjsK1uf7g6ho1_500.png 23:41:58 NO 23:41:59 i wonder if you'd like a Phantom Knight deck,skar..or..hmm maybe a clown variant deck 23:42:01 D: 23:42:16 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 23:42:30 Ahhhh! Anything but dah clowns. 23:42:46 balloon boy walks over to shot* 23:42:51 BB: hello 23:43:04 *screams like a woman and hides under Lumina 23:43:11 * Lumina's bed* 23:43:36 lol 23:43:46 Balloon Girl: *appears under there with him* hi 23:44:32 *screams like Roberta when shocked* 23:45:04 *a fake spider lands on Lumina* 23:45:43 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:45:45 ugh 23:45:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:50 my internet went out 23:45:51 *flicks it off of me* 23:46:27 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:33 Sil: *she covers her ears and rubs them* I hate it when my dad screams like that. 23:46:33 Awww I loved it when that was her fear 23:46:41 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 23:46:43 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:39 -!- Jakuzure-kun has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:39 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:49:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:56 Sil: *she throws a Mimi plushie at Roberta* 23:50:16 Bro!! *runs to Jaku* x3 23:50:31 Family? 23:50:34 I have no family.. 23:50:40 Yo yo *holds out arms* 23:50:44 Lies Teen 23:50:59 i have brother: wavey,crec,mad and caring as my sister 23:51:00 *thunder strikes next to me for dramatic effect* 23:51:16 *edits them out* 23:51:33 i lost my fear of spiders,teen 23:51:35 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:51:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:55 Damn it 23:52:03 Damn it Damn it Damn it 23:52:22 Am I family Skar? D: 23:52:26 Mimi: *she pounces on Roberta* 23:52:42 jj my wifey 23:53:06 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:53:14 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:53:52 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:54:52 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:26 . 23:55:34 . 23:55:38 (boom) 23:55:39 Yay x3 23:55:55 heh 23:55:56 Sil: *she combs Lumina's hair, like she's a cat* 23:56:11 Oh my goodness 23:56:34 You can't denynyny that beast insidesideside 23:56:40 *sings* 23:57:09 *purring silently* 23:57:13 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:57:17 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:23 Sil: I found a big kitty. 23:57:54 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:58:00 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 2015 11 20